


it's hard to hit the trigger while you swing it

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p><p>Prompt: gossip</p>
    </blockquote>





	it's hard to hit the trigger while you swing it

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: gossip

"I heard Seifer got his after Squall did because he couldn't stand being beaten at something."

"Really, Sel? I'm sure Seifer got his first. Squall's not the type to choose something so unusual."

"No, Quisty, I swear! Squally got his first and then Seifer!"

"You weren't even here when they got them, it was forever ago."

"So what? They're the only ones at Garden with them. Maybe they got them at the same time. Maybe they went TOGETHER to get them!"

"That's just absurd."

"And what might you two lovely ladies be discussing?"

Selphie giggles. "Seifer and Squall's cock rings."


End file.
